First Love
by HNTW4eva15
Summary: The story of how I fell in love with Spencer Carlin
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first time writing fan fiction sooo go easy one me:) this story is based off of mine and my girlfriend's life since we started dating. Sooo yeah. Thanks for reading!:))

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I'm a charmer. A ladies girl. A player. Whatever you want to call me. I know how to get the girls, and I know how to get rid of them. No feelings. Just sex. That is until she came into my life...

*Flashback*

I'll never forget one day I was sitting at breakfast with my friends Nykole and Calli talking about...well I don't even remember and she walked in. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that I could look into for days. She had pale skin and was skinny but not too skinny, she was just right. She was...beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"I have to have her", I thought while smiling to myself. So I decided to make a move.

"Hey you! You're sexy!" I yelled across the cafeteria.

"Umm...thanks", she said while blushing.

"Yeah, real smooth". I thought while I got up to go talk to her.

"Hey". I said while I sat beside her. "Your eyes are really pretty too", I said smiling at her and trying to look/act cute.

"Thank you", she said looking at her friends and giggling.

Then the bell rang.

"Um I guess I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you, my name's Ashley by the way.", I reached out to shake her hand.

"My name's Spencer and it was nince to meet you too", she said smiling and shaking it.

As soon as our fingers touched I felt a spark...and next thing I knew she was walking away.

I'm Ashley Davies and I think I just fell a little bit in love with Spencer...now I just have to come up with a plan to make her mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is now chapter two of my story...obviously. Haha. But this is going to be based off of Facebook messages between Spencer and Ashley and some text messages too. So it's all technology but still. I hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter 2: Facebooking..(hehe) :)

I decided to get on my Facebook and look this girl up. I mean...she was hott so it was worth gettting on this stupid website and look for her. But then I realized I didn't have her name.

"I wonder if Nykole knows her name...I mean...they are in band together." I thought to myself. So I grabbed my phone and started to text my friend.

*texts*

Me: Hey do u kno tht girl tht I talked 2 today in the cafeteria?

Nykole: Yeah? Spencer?

Me: Yes. Do u kno her last name? I'm on facebook looking for her so I can talk to her...;)

Nykole: Ohh...well I don't think she likes girls but yeah i guess that could work lol,. Her name is Spencer Carlin:) but just going to go ahead and tell you. She has a boyfriend. Not that that matters to you;P

Me: Babe u kno stuff like tht never matters 2 me. but thx. :) ill txt u later.

So I go to the search bar and type in "Spencer Carlin" and there she is. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"God I have to get a hold of myself" I thought to myself while I looked at her pictures. And then I noticed she was online. I got excited and quickly messaged her.

*Facebook messages*

Me: Hey sexy;)

It seemed like forever before she messages me back.

Spencer: Hi;)

Me: Whats up?:) I hope I didn't freak you out today when I said those things. I just thought you were cute.

Spencer: Um..thanks? lol:)

Me: You're welcome sexy;) So you got a phone?:)

Spencer: Yes. Why?:)

Me: Can I text you?

Spencer: Yes you can:) 555-3515:)

Me: Okay:) I'll text you then. Bye:)

Spencer: Byyyeeee:)

I quickly grabbed my phone and put her number in and smiled.

"Well this is going to be fun", I thought to myself as I sent a text to her.

"Hey:) It's Ashley:)"

and now we wait...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm sorry

*texts*

Me: Hey:) its Ashley:)

Spencer: hey:) what's up?

Me: nothing much just thinking about a sexy blonde I met today :)

Spencer: nothing just talking to you lol

"hmm...I wonder if she isn't interested." I thought sadly while I texted her. I guess there's one way to find out.

Me: okay um...can I ask you a question?

Spencer: sure:)

Me: do you like girls? Because if you do that would make me really happy lol

Spencer: yes. I'm bi:) why?;)

Me:yayyyy!:D jw. Wanna go out sometime?:)

Spencer: um...look...ash...I may be bi but...I have a boyfriend. His name is Tyler.

Me: oh...

Spencer: I'm sorry:/

Me: it's okay I guess...I'm gonna go:/

Spencer: okay...I'm really sorry.

Me: it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow.

Spencer: okay:) bye:)

*the next morning*

I made sure to get to school extra early and saw Spencer at her locker.

"Hello beautiful" I said smiling at her.

"Hey!" she said smiling back at me, "what are you doing here?"

"Well just because you won't go out with me doesn't mean anything. I still want to be friends. So I was wondering if you would join me for breakfast in the cafeteria" I smiled at her and grabbed her books for her.

"Oh...um...okay...yeah if its just as friends then that sounds fun" she shut her locker and we walked to the cafeteria.

"After you madam" I say in a British accent as I open the door for her.

"Why thank you dear sir" she said back giggling.

"Hey Ashley! Over here!" my friend nykole shouted.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" I said sitting down with them.

"Oh nothing much just noticing how you're being a gentleman to Spencer over here." Nykole said while she smiled sweetly at Spencer.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I laughed and heard the bell ring. "Damn...breakfast is over already." I thought sadly to myself.

"Well I guess it's time to go to class. I'll see you later ash and you too Spencer." Nykole said getting up and leaving.

"Bye." I said watching her go.

"So what lunch do you have?" I asked Spencer.

"First. What about you?" she said starting to get up while I did the same.

"I have the same." I said trying to contain my smile.

"Cool. Well maybe we can sit together someday." She said walking away as the last bell rang. "Well I have to get to class but I'll see you at lunch?" She smiled the most beautiful smile.

"Yeah of course." I said smiling back and watching her walk away. "Bye Spence." I yelled down the hallway.

"Bye Ash." she yelled back and smiled.

I saw some guy with brown hair meet her at the end of the hall and he grabbed her hand and kissed her while they walked to class together.

I instantly felt jealousy shoot through my veins and at that point in time. I knew one thing.

No matter how long it took me or what ever I have to do...

I will make Spencer Carlin mine.

Hey you guys. I just want to thank you for all your reviews and I just want you to help me with one thing. Tyler is going to do something that makes him and spencer break up. What should it be? Cheating? Fighting? Or just a normal break up? Let me know. Oh and keep in mind that just because they are gonna break up next chapter. Doesn't mean that Ashley is automatically going to get Spencer. Just be patient please:) they will be flirty though. But anyways, tell me what you guys think an what you think should happen with Tyler. :) thanks for reading!:)


	4. Authors note for a one shot

**Authors Note: Please Read if you want a one shot:)**

Okay everyone. If I get enough reviews I will start posting reviews every morning when I get up an every night before I go to bed. Now I don't know if I will be able to Saturday because that's my birthday and im pretty sure family is coming over but I will definitely try Saturday night if I'm not to tired. Now just remember I'll only update like this if I get reviews and favs and followers. So please review :)) thank you all for reading my story and if I get enough encouragement I'll post a smut tonight for spencer and Ashley;)

Thank you all for reading this and reviewing. I love you all!:)

Sincerely,

TW


	5. Chapter 4: Fall

**Chapter 3: Fall**

I'm having an amazing dream about Spencer when I wake up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I say in a sleepy voice.

"Ash...can you come over?" Spencer says and I can tell she's been crying.

"I'll be there in 10" I hang up and run to my car and leave a note for my mom telling her where I'm going.

As soon as I get to Spencer's house I run up to her room and when she opens the door she attacks me with a hug.

"What's wrong Spence?" I ask concerned as we sit down on the bed.

"It's Tyler...today...I went to his house to study and...he was in bed with another man. They've been dating and fucking for months."

"Woah...Spencer just said fucking...that's so hot...god that's not the point right now Ashley" I think to myself as I pull her in for a hug. "God I'm so sorry Spencer" I say pulling away.

"Ya know...the weird part is...all I could think about was you the entire time he was trying to explain. And I wasn't really upset." She said looking into my eyes.

"Wow...that is weird" I said. "I'll be right back" I say getting up and going to get my guitar out of my car. "Spencer...there's something I need to tell you...and this is the best way I know how. So just listen. " I say while I start strumming my guitar

Woah ohh woah ohh ohhhhhhh

Well let me tell you a story about a girl and a girl.

She fell in love with her best friend, when she's around she feels nothin but joy.

But she was already broken, and it made her blind but she could never believe that love would ever treat her right.

Well did you know that I loved you, or were you not aware? You're the smile on my face. And I ain't going no where. I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while.

Who's gonna make you fall in love? I know you've got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart. Don't have to be scared at all of my love. But you can't fly unless you let ya you can't fly unless you let yourself fall.

Well i can tell you're afraid of, what this might do. Cause' we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose. Well I don't wanna lose it either but I don't think I can stand sitting around while you're hurting babe so take my hand.

Well did you know you're an angel, who forgot how to fly? Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime I see you cry? Cause I know that a piece of you is gone every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on and I hope by the time that I'm done with this song I'll have figured out.

Who's gonna make you fall in love? Well I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart. Don't have to be scared at all of my love. But you can't fly unless you let ya, you can't fly unless you let yourself fall.

I will catch you if you fall. I will catch you if you fall. I will catch you if you fall.

But if you spread your wings you can fly away with me but you can't fly unless you let ya...let yourself fall.

By the time I'm finished singing She's just staring at me.

"Um...Spencer? Are you okay?" I ask worried that I freaked her out.

And then all of the sudden her lips are on mine...

Sorry I didn't update this morning guys. I wasn't feeling well. I'll definitely update Saturday night if I can though. Btw the song is Fall by Justin Bieber. Review and let me know what you thought. I love you all! And I love you Hannah. Baby you've been with me through it all and I just want to let you know that you're my inspiration for this story. It would've never happened without you supporting me and without you saying yes to being my girlfriend I don't know where I'd be today. I love you baby:))


End file.
